Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cleaner and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner, movement of which may be controlled by a user terminal, and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus for cleaning an indoor floor or carpet. The vacuum cleaner sucks in air containing foreign substances from the outside by driving an air suction device including a motor and a fan provided within a cleaner main body and generating air suction force, separates the foreign substances from the air, collects the separated foreign substances, and then discharges purified air to the outside of the vacuum cleaner.
Vacuum cleaners are classified into a manually operated vacuum cleaner operated directly by a user and a robot cleaner autonomously performing cleaning without user manipulation.
The robot cleaner sucks in foreign substances, such as dust, while autonomously traveling within an area to be cleaned. Further, the robot cleaner may automatically perform cleaning of the cleaning area using obstacle sensors and other sensors provide therein or be manually operated using a remote controller connected to the robot cleaner wirelessly.
A user may use a user terminal to control the conventional robot cleaner. In this case, the user needs to control movement of the robot cleaner while viewing a screen of the user terminal after confirmation of the position and direction of the robot cleaner in an actual space. Therefore, the user alternately views the screen of the user terminal and the actual position of the robot cleaner so as to control the robot cleaner.